


sexy, nasty, have no guideline; your divinity has turned me into a sinner

by symbioteseo



Series: cat hybrid johnny adventures [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, cat hybrid johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbioteseo/pseuds/symbioteseo
Summary: Johnny goes into heat.





	sexy, nasty, have no guideline; your divinity has turned me into a sinner

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> arianna you horny bitch this one’s for you.
> 
> for everyone else,,,, enjoy this i think next installation of kitty johnny will see him getting a kitty companion owo

Taeil wakes up to Johnny kneading at his stomach and mewling plaintively. A glance at his alarm clock tells Taeil it’s only about three in the morning.

  
“Hyung,” Johnny says hoarsely, whines when Taeil turns away to flick the lights on. Johnny squints in the sudden illumination, cheeks flushed and sweat glistening on his hairline. His tail swishes back and forth, thighs quivering, and Taeil sits up to press a gentle kiss to Johnny’s nose.

  
“It’s okay, kitten, I’ve got you,” Taeil soothes, shedding his shirt in favor of the skin to skin contact Johnny prefers. Johnny’s always like this when his heat is approaching, restless and needy. If Johnny isn’t kneading, he’s biting and suckling at Taeil’s neck, and if it’s not that, he paces, grooming his tail and ears obsessively.

  
Johnny’s fever-hot when he presses up to Taeil’s side, throws a leg over the elder’s waist. He must decide that’s too much, because after a minute or two, Johnny whines, gets out of bed and begins pacing, sucking on two of his own fingers. Taeil can only watch, feeling bad that there isn’t more he can do to help. It’ll be like this for a day or so longer, and then Johnny’s heat will really come, and that’ll be even worse for the hybrid.

  
Sure enough, Johnny curls his tail around to his front, licking and combing his fingers through the soft black fur. Licking the back of one hand, he paws at his ears as well, resuming his pacing the whole time.

  
“Hyung, it hurts,” Johnny almost sobs, stopping when his knees nearly buckle and his thighs begin to shake again. Taeil’s heart feels like it’s being squeezed in his chest, and he gets up, walks over to guide Johnny back into bed. “I know, lovely, I’m sorry.”

  
Johnny pushes up onto his knees, back arching and hands fisting at the sheets. He groans into his pillow, voice muffled. Taeil trails his fingers up and down the dip of Johnny’s spine until his muscles aren’t as tense, and the hybrid flops onto his side. Though his breathing is still labored, Johnny’s eyes have fluttered shut at last, and he eventually goes lax, asleep for now.

  
Taeil doesn’t get any more sleep; not that he minds. He’s careful to be quiet as he gathers more blankets for Johnny to nest in, brings bottles of water to have ready on the nightstand. Johnny tosses and turns in bed, trying – and failing – to sleep comfortably due to the building heat in his body. Johnny had described it once as feeling like something was slowly constricting him from the inside, putting white-hot pressure on his stomach and sending pins and needles up his spine and the back of his neck until the thoughtless need took over. Taeil can see Johnny’s discomfort even as the hybrid sleeps, Johnny’s dark brows furrowed, fists clenching and unclenching in the sheets.

  
Johnny sleeps until almost noon, giving Taeil plenty of time to text Doyoung and Sicheng, make sure they’re still able to help. Doyoung responds with an apology, explains that Mark is sick and needs to go to the doctor, while Sicheng’s answer is an affirmative punctuated by a smiley face. Taeil scours his contacts for someone else he’d trust with his kitten when Johnny’s like this, and eventually settles on Ten.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Hey, Ten, how are you?” Taeil holds his phone between his shoulder and ear as he paces his kitchen, waiting on the coffeemaker to finish brewing.

  
“I’m good, how about you? How’s Johnny?”

  
“I’m okay, thanks for asking. Johnny’s actually the reason I was calling, his heat’s coming up pretty soon. I hate to ask you on such short notice, but if it’s something you’re comfortable with, and you aren’t busy, I could use the help..”

  
“You mean, like, while he’s..?” Taeil hears Ten suck in a deep breath. “Well, yeah, I’ll help, of course I will, I’ve just never, like, fucked a hybrid in heat before.”

  
“Thank you,” Taeil hurries to say, sighing in relief. “It’s okay. Johnny’s pretty easy to please, and he likes you. I really appreciate this, Ten, I’m sorry again-“

  
“Don’t apologize!” Ten insists. “I know you wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t important, and Johnny’s cute, so I’ll gladly tap that.”

  
“Ugh, god, you’re annoying, but I appreciate you. Thanks, Ten.”

  
“No problem, just let me know when my services are needed. Love you, bye!”

  
Smiling and shaking his head, Taeil stows his phone in his pocket and pours himself some coffee before going to check on Johnny.

  
Johnny’s got his face nuzzled into one of the blankets Taeil had put on the bed for him, tail twitching every so often in his sleep. His chest is still rising and falling too quickly for Taeil’s liking, but he’s glad Johnny’s been resting all the same.

  
It isn’t much longer until Johnny’s awake. The hybrid totters into the living room with nothing but a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, eyes puffy and lips pulled downwards in a pout. Taeil readily accepts when Johnny crawls into his lap, pressing as close as he can to the elder. Taeil knows just what to do; one hand in Johnny’s hair, scritching gently at his scalp, while the other rubs circles onto Johnny’s soft tummy with firm, even pressure. Loud purrs erupt from Johnny’s chest and his head lolls onto Taeil’s shoulder sleepily.

  
“Hey, lovely, you need to eat something before your heat comes. I know you don’t want to eat,” Taeil says before Johnny can begin whining. “But you have to. It’s not a question.”

  
Squirming in Taeil’s lap, Johnny lifts his head to glare at Taeil like a child being scolded. “No.”

  
“Darling,” Taeil caresses Johnny’s cheek, leans in to press a kiss to his forehead. “I told you, it isn’t a question. What do you want? We can heat you up some kkotgetang from last night, I can make gamjajeon..”

  
Huffing when he realizes he isn’t going to win this one, Johnny tucks his face back into Taeil’s neck and mumbles, “Kkotgetang.”

  
Taeil has to feed a reluctant Johnny every bite, and Johnny often stops, turns away from the spoonfuls Taeil offers him until Taeil coaxes him to take just one more bite. They carry on like that until the bowl is empty and Johnny’s complaining that he’s full in spite of the small portion.

  
Johnny meows, lying back on the couch and squirming frustratedly. “Hyung,” he whines, pitiful. “Hurts.”

  
“I know it does, honey, what do you want me to do?” Taeil rubs Johnny’s tummy. “Where does it hurt the most?”

  
Johnny stretches out over Taeil’s lap, pointing to his lower back and huffing. A low mewl escapes the hybrid a moment later when Taeil massages the tense muscles, presses his thumbs into the dimples at the base of Johnny’s spine and feels his kitten melt under his touch. Johnny’s reduced to soft whimpers, his tail finally halting its restless swishing and flicking. Johnny nuzzles his face against Taeil’s thigh, rubs his cheek against the soft skin there to scent mark Taeil. A few minutes longer of Taeil rubbing his back and Johnny’s asleep again, drooling onto Taeil’s thigh.

 

 

Johnny is pliant and subdued in the first half of the next day, sleepily accepting the toast and egg Taeil feeds him with little protest. He stays in bed, hugging one of his stuffed animals and whining whenever the ache in his stomach threatens to boil over. Taeil is just finishing his lunch when he hears Johnny start yowling from the bedroom. He doesn’t think twice about shooting Ten and Sicheng a text telling them to come over.

  
“Hyung,” Johnny gasps, staring up at Taeil with blown pupils. He turns over on his knees and elbows, arches his back to present himself to the elder. “Please, hyung, it’s-I need-“

  
“I know, darling, it’s okay,” Taeil reassures, undressing and crawling into bed with Johnny without preamble. Slick leaks down Johnny’s thighs, and the hybrid hides his face in his arms, sobbing into the sheets when Taeil slips two fingers into him.

  
“Don’t-don’t need it, hyung, please,” Johnny begs, “in, inside, now.”

  
“It’s okay, kitten, breathe,” Taeil reminds as he withdraws his fingers and guides his dick to Johnny’s rim, his other hand settling on Johnny’s narrow waist. Johnny clenches around Taeil with his first of many orgasms as soon as the elder enters him. Taeil stays still until Johnny stops shaking underneath him and whines for the elder to move.

  
“Love your cock, hyung, feels so good,” Johnny rambles, voice slurred. “Feels so full, want you to cum in me, hyung, wanna be all yours.”

  
Johnny trails off into a long moan as Taeil thrusts into him, melting into the mattress until Taeil’s holding him up with both hands on his hips. He hisses when Johnny clenches around him again, hard, gushes slick as he cums a second time. The hybrid gives a small cry when Taeil pulls out, sitting up and looking over his shoulder at Taeil with wide eyes.

  
“I’m not going anywhere, baby,” Taeil soothes Johnny, pressing a kiss to the small of his back. “Just changing positions, turn over for me.”

  
Johnny flips onto his back, pulling his legs up to his chest obediently. Taeil hooks his arms under Johnny’s knees and pushes back into him, watching the hybrid’s eyes flutter shut and his red lips part in a high-pitched moan. Taeil trails his lips over Johnny’s chest, sucks hickeys onto his skin just to hear his kitten mewl for more, feel Johnny’s dull nails dig into his shoulders.

  
Taeil fucks Johnny harder, his own climax creeping up slowly. He pushes it down, trying to get one more orgasm out of the kitten. Judging by the frequency of Johnny’s moans, his back arching off of the mattress, Johnny’s close, his hands fumbling to grab hold of the sheets. Johnny looks up into Taeil’s eyes, his own wide and glassy with tears, and Taeil leans down to kiss the younger sweetly.

  
“I’ve got you, my kitten, it’s okay,” Taeil murmurs against Johnny’s lips, smiling at the feeble mewl Johnny gives in response. His body writhes against Taeil’s and Taeil feels Johnny spill against both of their stomachs, keening into Taeil’s mouth. Johnny shakes with each thrust, wraps his arms around Taeil’s neck and hides his face as Taeil fucks him faster.

  
“Cum inside, wanna feel you, please,” Johnny whines, using clumsy fingers to card through Taeil’s hair. Taeil hums, letting one of Johnny’s legs down so he can loosely wrap a hand around the hybrid’s throat. Johnny responds by hooking that leg around Taeil’s waist, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck to Taeil. “Hyung,” he sobs openly, and Taeil shushes Johnny, kissing away his tears.

  
“Gonna cum in you, kitten, you want it?” Taeil asks, just to tease. Frantic, Johnny nods, then gasps and stills at the same time as Taeil. Groaning, Taeil spills his load inside Johnny, pushing in deep so his kitten feels all of it. Johnny goes lax beneath the elder, sated for the time being. He whines in protest when Taeil pulls out, pressing his thighs together shyly when slick and Taeil cum leaks out of him.

  
“Hyung,” Johnny whines, dragging his fingers through the cum smeared on his stomach and sucking on them. His ears twitch, perk up when he hears the knocks at the front door.

  
“That’s Sicheng and Ten, I’ll be right back, honey,” Taeil tells Johnny, stepping into his boxers and throwing a hoodie over his head to go answer the door.

  
“Smells like sex in here.” Sicheng claps Taeil on the shoulder as he walks inside, followed by Ten. Snorting, Taeil watches them shed their shoes and jackets with folded arms. A loud meow from the bedroom draws everyone’s attention down the hall. Sicheng grins and lopes towards Taeil and Johnny’s room while Ten and Taeil follow at a more leisurely pace.

  
“Are there any rules I should know of? What he likes, doesn’t like, etcetera?” Ten asks Taeil, shoving his hands in his pockets. Humming, Taeil thinks for a moment before he answers.

  
“Don’t pull on his tail unless he tells you to, but he loves if you pet it ‘n stuff. Same with his ears. He bites, it’s a marking thing, so if you’re not cool with that just let him suck on your fingers or bite a pillow or something instead. Compliment him and praise him and stuff.”

  
“Can I cum inside him?” Ten asks as casually as if he’s asking how the weather outside is, toying with the drawstring on his pants. Taeil snorts. “He’d pitch a fit if you didn’t.”

  
In the bedroom, Sicheng has Johnny bent over the end of the bed, one hand fisted in the kitten’s hair while he teases Johnny’s hole with the tip of his dick. Johnny already looks absolutely defiled, drool dripping from his bottom lip and down his chin and his lashes wet with tears. Sicheng’s grip in Johnny’s hair forces his head back, exposing the long column of Johnny’s throat, which has been marked with a few hickeys, a bite mark at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Johnny keens when Sicheng finally slides into him, his tail flicking back and forth like it has a mind of its own. Johnny’s eyes find Taeil’s and he stammers a few times before his lips form the elder’s name in a hoarse mewl, his voice cracking when Sicheng thrusts into him forcefully.

  
“Aw, baby,” Taeil coos, coming to push Johnny’s hair off of his face, wipe the tears from his cheeks. “It’s okay, hyung is here.”

  
Sicheng loosens his grip in Johnny’s hair in favor of stroking the velvety black fur on his ears, and Johnny’s lashes flutter for a moment. Sicheng is smirking, his other hand resting at the small of Johnny’s back. He fucks Johnny relentlessly, and Johnny’s cries fill the room, the kitten’s wide eyes glancing back at Sicheng as Johnny reaches clumsily to hold one of his hands.

  
“Gonna-gonna cum,” Johnny whines. With the hand on Johnny’s back, Sicheng reaches around and squeezes the base of Johnny’s dick, earning a loud wail from the hybrid.

  
“Not yet, kitty,” Sicheng teases, ignoring the disapproving look Taeil shoots him when Johnny sobs openly and bucks his hips against Sicheng’s in desperation. Sicheng wraps his other hand around Johnny’s throat and hauls him upright so that Johnny’s back touches his chest, grinding deep into the other. Johnny cries out, his thighs shaking and hands scrabbling to hold onto Sicheng’s wrist. The tip of Johnny’s pink tongue pokes between his teeth as Sicheng chokes him, and he lets out muffled whimpers.

  
“Okay, kitten,” Sicheng coos in Johnny’s ear, trails his lips down to the bite mark he’d left earlier. “Cum for me,” he says, biting down and releasing Johnny’s cock at the same time. Johnny’s back arches, and Sicheng has to wrap his arm around the kitten to keep him from falling over. Sicheng’s grip on his throat loosens enough for Johnny to gasp raggedly, choke out a few mewls when his dick spits ropes of cum onto the sheets. Sicheng is gentle when he lets Johnny back down onto the bed, kissing the back of his neck and between Johnny’s shoulder blades as he pulls out. Slick leaks from Johnny’s hole, and his tail twitches weakly.

  
“You didn’t cum,” Johnny mumbles, his eyes following Sicheng as the other awkwardly steps back into his boxers. Sicheng smiles and leans over to kiss Johnny’s temple. “Boo-hoo, kitty, you’re still getting what you want. Just be patient.”

  
Johnny’s tail gives an indignant little swish at that. Sicheng gently flicks one of Johnny’s ears, earning a hiss from him and a swat from Taeil. “You’re so mean,” scolds the eldest, to which Sicheng just grins and sticks his tongue out.

  
“He likes it,” Sicheng teases, “besides, you spoil him rotten, he’ll survive.”

  
Johnny whines, crawling onto the bed and flopping onto his back. “Doyoung’s not coming?” he asks, blinking at Ten with a curious expression. Taeil hums, sitting on the bed and patting his thigh until Johnny scoots close enough to rest his head in Taeil’s lap.

  
“Doyoung had to take care of his kitties. Ten’s gonna be nice to you, don’t worry,” Taeil coos, running his fingers through Johnny’s sweaty hair. Johnny hums, squirming slightly.

  
“I like Ten,” Johnny murmurs, eyes fluttering shut. He doesn’t open them when Ten’s weight shifts the mattress, when Ten runs gentle hands up his thighs and spreads them. The low purr in Johnny’s throat turns into a whine at the sensation of Ten’s fingers dragging through the slick on his thighs.

  
“So how often does this happen?” Ten inquires, curious, as he slips out of his sweatpants, his briefs following shortly after. He slides two fingers into Johnny’s fucked-out hole, a formality more than anything, and grins at the whimper it earns.

  
“Every- hah,” Johnny gasps when Ten’s tip slips inside him, clenching up and making Ten hiss through his teeth, grip one of Johnny’s thighs tightly. “Every few months.”

  
“Good boy,” Taeil coos, “I’m surprised you’re still coherent, kitten.” He pats Johnny’s cheek. Johnny gives a feeble laugh, then mewls when Ten enters him fully, turning his head to nuzzle against Taeil’s thigh. Ten sets a slow pace, fucking Johnny deeply and hitting his prostate with every thrust.

  
“More,” Johnny begs, “p-please.” He places a hand over Ten’s on his thigh when Ten starts to pull out, whining and staring up at Ten in confusion.

  
“Gimme a pillow,” Ten tells Taeil, rubbing Johnny’s thigh soothingly. Once Taeil hands him one, Ten pats Johnny’s thigh. “Turn over on your tummy, kitten, you can cuddle hyung while I fuck you.”

  
Content purrs erupting in his throat, Johnny does as he’s told, letting Ten place the pillow under his hips for a better angle. Taeil leans against the headboard, and Johnny lays his head on the elder’s stomach, pushing Taeil’s hoodie out of the way so he can place feverish kisses and nip at Taeil’s soft tummy. When Ten reenters Johnny, he sighs against Taeil’s skin, relaxing once more.

  
Ten isn’t particularly fast or rough like Sicheng, but he’s not as gentle as Taeil either. Johnny sits up on shaky arms to kiss Taeil, crying out and nearly collapsing when another orgasm rolls through him.

  
“God,” Ten gasps at the clench around his dick, squeezing Johnny’s hips and slowing his thrusts down. Johnny’s eyes are getting glassy, unfocused when Taeil pulls back to look at him, and Taeil knows he’ll need a break soon, getting more and more fucked out by the second.

  
“You’re so fuckin’ wet, kitten,” Ten purrs, fucking Johnny deep so the kitten feels every inch of his cock, and Johnny’s arms give out, his cheek smushed against Taeil’s stomach and moans muffled. Ten strokes one hand down the length of Johnny’s tail and that’s what does it; Johnny’s whole body trembles, his hands white-knuckling the sheets, and he wails, hips jumping with sensitivity. Thankfully, Ten cums inside him shortly after, rubbing the hybrid’s back soothingly as he pulls out.

  
“Aw, kitty,” Sicheng coos, helping Johnny sit up so Taeil can get off of the bed and grab a water bottle from the nightstand. Johnny is pliant in Sicheng’s grip, still shaking and his chest heaving. He doesn’t protest, maybe doesn’t even notice when Sicheng readjusts them so he’s sitting with Johnny leaning against his chest, the hybrid’s head lolling onto his shoulder.

  
Sicheng gently wraps his fingers around Johnny’s wrist, lifts the hybrid’s arm up just to watch it drop back down, limp. Taeil shakes his head when Sicheng chuckles quietly, resists the urge to lob the water bottle at his head and instead opens it, walks over to tilt Johnny’s chin up. Johnny blinks slowly at Taeil with hazy, lidded eyes, not quite understanding at first when Taeil holds the mouth of the bottle to his lips.

  
“Drink, honey, you need to stay hydrated,” Taeil murmurs, brushing his thumb along the seam of Johnny’s lips and opening his mouth. Johnny takes small sips, works through half of the bottle that way before turning away and refusing the rest. Ten, having gone to the bathroom to clean himself off, returns holding a washcloth damp with cool water. Ten crawls onto the bed to gently wipe the sweat and tears from Johnny’s face, running his fingers through Johnny’s damp hair and murmuring little praises to him. The twitches of Johnny’s tail and the way he squirms weakly every so often, squeezes his thighs together, indicates his heat is nowhere near finished, but for now he basks in all the attention.

 

  
Johnny’s been napping for maybe twenty minutes when they hear him waking up in the other room, meowing for Taeil. It’s as if he’s right back to how he started, kneeling on the bed and arching his back to them. Johnny’s tail practically wags back and forth and he hides his face in his arms so only his eyes show, flicking between Taeil, Sicheng and Ten’s faces.

  
“Someone eat me out,” Johnny demands, and though Taeil can’t see his mouth, he’s positive the hybrid is pouting.

  
“What do you s-ow!” Sicheng hisses when Ten elbows him.

  
“Don’t tease the poor kitten,” Ten drawls, approaching the bed to press a kiss to one of Johnny’s thighs. Chirping delightedly, truly catlike in the arch of his back and the way he stretches his arms out, tilts his head back, Johnny shifts a little to accommodate Ten as the other settles behind him. Slick pours out of him, and after a moment of hesitation Ten licks up from Johnny’s perineum to his rim, pushing his tongue into Johnny’s hole with ease after all the kitten has taken already. Johnny whines, pushes back against Ten’s face for more.

  
Ten fucks his tongue into Johnny, adding two fingers alongside it. Johnny gasps and moans, one of his hands reaching to stroke his dick with clumsy movements while he brings his other hand to his mouth, sucks on his two forefingers. Sweat shines on his back, glistens over the muscles that ripple beneath his smooth skin each time Johnny squirms or arches his back. Ten eats Johnny out and fingers him with slick, wet noises, adding a third finger and pressing deep to rub persistently against Johnny’s prostate. Johnny mews sweetly when he cums, sitting up and turning to kiss Ten messily. Ten makes a quiet, surprised noise but kisses back, stroking Johnny’s hair.

  
“Cutie,” Ten compliments when he pulls back. Johnny grins back at him.

  
“Taeil hyung,” Johnny whines, reaching for Taeil next. “Wanna ride you.”

  
Eyes widening as if coming to a realization, Sicheng gasps and then quiets himself, smiles innocently when Taeil shoots him a questioning look. Ignoring the youngest, Taeil sheds his hoodie and boxers and crawls onto the bed, his back against the headboard and his lap full of Johnny. He tastes slick and cum when Johnny kisses him, but Taeil doesn’t mind, cradling the hybrid’s face in his hands and licking into Johnny’s mouth to hear him purr. Johnny pulls back to growl, although not very convincingly, when Sicheng tugs on his tail, shooting Sicheng a grumpy look. His expression changes to one of curiosity when Sicheng leans in to whisper in his ear. Johnny’s mouth falls open into a little ‘o’ and his eyes grow wide, tail swishing excitedly at whatever Sicheng’s told him. Johnny nods his head, and Sicheng grins, kissing Johnny’s cheek before stepping back to let the hybrid do as he pleases.

  
“What are you up to?” Taeil narrows his eyes at Sicheng, suspicious. The younger just waves a hand dismissively, and Taeil doesn’t think about it anymore, because Johnny has lined Taeil’s dick up with his entrance and is slowly sitting down, and all that’s on Taeil’s mind is the wet, velvety heat surrounding him. Taeil grips Johnny’s waist, groaning lowly and leaning forward to lick over the bite mark Sicheng had left earlier. He’s tempted to cover it with his own, remind everyone including Johnny who the hybrid belongs to, but tenderness wins out; Taeil knows it’s probably sore already, the skin there bruised and red. Taeil chooses to bite Johnny’s neck instead, smirking to himself when Johnny gives a long, desperate meow and shudders against him.

  
Johnny’s been riding Taeil at a quick pace for only a few minutes, Taeil’s hands on his hips helping guide the hybrid’s movements, when Johnny turns to look at Sicheng. A soft, desperate whimper slips from Johnny throat, and Sicheng smirks, shedding his boxers and joining them on the bed. For the first time Taeil has an idea of what they want to do, and he makes Johnny look at him, raising his eyebrows in a silent question. Purring, Johnny kisses Taeil, who can feel his kitten’s smile against his lips.

  
Johnny and Taeil both gasp at the sensation of Sicheng slipping a finger in alongside Taeil’s cock, and Johnny slows his movements considerably, sitting up straighter as he adjusts to the stretch. It’s easy enough to take, and Sicheng is able to add a second finger shortly after.

  
“You’re sure?” Sicheng asks one last time when he’s got four fingers in Johnny beside Taeil. Johnny’s panting, thighs shaking on either side of Taeil’s hips, and he nods frantically, hips canting back for more.

  
“W-want it, want you and hyung inside, now,” Johnny insists. He yelps when Sicheng makes him lean forward until he’s chest to chest with Taeil, back arched and ass sticking out. Sicheng settles himself behind Johnny, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the back of his neck, and slowly pushes his cock in with Taeil’s.

  
Johnny’s jaw drops at the breach and he shivers, hands fumbling like he isn’t sure what to hold onto. One eventually settles on bracing against the headboard, while the other find’s Taeil’s gripping it tightly. Johnny’s groan breaks off into a high-pitched whine, and he squeezes his eyes shut, taking short, quick breaths.

  
“Darling,” Taeil soothes, “breathe for me. Deep breaths. You okay?”

  
Unable to form words, Johnny nods. It’s an entirely new feeling, two cocks filling him at the same time, and if Sicheng’s low groan, the way he himself has to lean his head on Johnny’s shoulder and take a moment to adjust to the sensation is anything to go by, it’s just as overwhelming for them as it is for Johnny.

  
“Gonna move, ‘kay?” Sicheng murmurs after another few seconds pass. Johnny nods weakly, whimpering when Sicheng slides out, then back in. His dick slides against Taeil’s, who does his best to fuck Johnny in tandem with Sicheng. It’s not the most coordinated, but Johnny loves it, drooling around the fingers Sicheng shoves into his mouth and squeezing Taeil’s hand so tight it’s painful.

  
Johnny is so impossibly tight around the both of them, and the friction generated from both Taeil and Sicheng fucking him is enough to have all three on edge after a short time. Johnny’s the first to cum with a shout and a sob, lying pliant against Taeil’s chest. Taeil follows soon after, and Sicheng is last, filling the kitten with cum. It leaks from Johnny’s hole when they pull out, slides down his thighs in a mixture of slick and pearly white.

  
“Fuck,” Sicheng groans. “Good kitten.”

 

 

 

 

Just like it always does, Johnny’s heat simmers to a finish after three days. Once the burning need escapes him completely, Johnny is simply left sore and exhausted, totally boneless when Sicheng carries him to the bathroom for a hot bath. Ten is kind enough to strip the soiled bedclothes and throw them into the washing machine, while Taeil prepares some food for Johnny. He knows the kitten will refuse anything too rich, so Taeil keeps it minimal, toasting a couple of pieces of bread and buttering them then fixing a bowl of rice.

  
Taeil feeds Johnny spoonfuls of rice while Johnny’s in the bath, though the kitten struggles to stay awake enough to accept each bite. He winces when Sicheng cleans between his thighs, washes the slick and cum out of him, even though the younger is gentle as can be and murmurs apologies. Johnny even tears up when Sicheng has to wash his hair, whining pitifully when he gets his ears wet and leaning away from Sicheng’s touch.

  
“I know, kitten, I know,” Sicheng soothes in low tones, surprisingly tender. With a little more convincing he’s allowed to shampoo Johnny’s hair, taking extra care to avoid to hybrid’s ears as well as he can.

  
When Johnny is finally in bed, clean and bundled up in tons of blankets, Taeil, Sicheng, and Ten all stand to watch the kitten drift off to sleep. Johnny’s hugging one of his plushies, subconsciously kneading the soft fabric while he nibbles and sucks on one ear of the teddy bear.

  
“Do they all do that?” Ten whispers, his expression painfully fond. Taeil shakes his head, a smile creeping onto his face.

  
“Nah, he’s just special,” Taeil responds. “I love him.”

  
“I love his ass.” Sicheng remarks, keeping his voice low but not whispering like they’d been. Ten snorts quietly, and Taeil nudges Sicheng, shaking his head.

  
“Thanks for ruining the moment, you dumb slut.”

  
“You’re welcome. See you next heat?”

  
“I hate you. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment nice things on this or i’ll fucking kill myself


End file.
